Lights, Camera Children's Charity!
by TheRedhood908
Summary: When Vixen pulls the women of the league into a charity event they wind up getting a bit more than they expected and one Shayera Sage decides to be very difficult for her photographer.


(_**The idea from this story came from Magitech and it was a great idea I'm super thankful he let me use. I hope you guys enjoy it and I especially hope I succeeded in making something enjoyable) **_

"So, hear me out".

"No, not again Mari. Not again" comes the tired voice of Shayera Sage, or just Shay as most of her friends called her.

"Aww come on Shay, please? Just hear me out, what do you have to lose?" the heroine known as the Vixen says, sitting down across from her Thanagarian friend who was eating. "Sure. Sit down. And tell me what I already told you I wasn't interested in" says the winged woman sarcastically with an eye roll as she crosses her arms under her chest.

"Swimsuits" says Mari simply, as if that answered all possible questions. She remains silent for a moment more before Shayera decides to take the bait. "Alright, give me more than that," she says, laying her masked face in her hands and sighing loudly.

"Well actually, it's just swimsuits and nothing else" says Vixen, becoming a little nervous about the whole thing. That normally wasn't a good sign. The two women had a good rapport since Mari broke up with the Green Lantern. Ever since then, they'd formed a small anti-John Stewart club, and remained fast friends, Shayera even serving as Mari's maid of honor at her wedding to Greg Saunders, a.k.a the Vigilante. Victor also served as the best man. It had all worked out quite well all things considered, which made Shayera even more curious as to why Mari was so nervous. After all, they'd shared a lot of things over the past few years.

"Alright, Better just spill it. Did you involve me in something? Is there a way out if you did? And how do you want to die if not?" Shay asked in quick succession causing Mari to smile. "Actually, I didn't just go and volunteer you like I'd normally do. I'm doing the nice thing and asking first" she says, jokingly proud of herself. It was true though. She did have a habit of volunteering her friends for all sorts of things. It was just something Mari did. Usually it was for a good cause. Mari certainly had an affection for volunteer work and it certainly didn't hurt her clothing line or modelling career to be a philanthropist.

"Anyways, I was approached by a nice man named Hector Reiner. He's a big time movie producer and he wants to branch out into other endeavours…..and wants our help in a rather, well, interesting fundraiser" she says pricking Shayera's interest. "And this involves swimsuits how? And what's the fundraiser for?".

"Ahh, well so good of you to ask Shay. It's for the Gotham Children's Hospital" she says, apparently missing the first part of the question on purpose. Another classic Mari move. Hem and haw around the difficult questions and answer the easy one. This time it might even prove effective. Shayera already feels the pressure on her heart strings. Having three children would do that to you, especially with her youngest Henry having spent a few months in the very same hospital, undergoing treatment for cancer. He was fine now, the cancer in remission, but those horrible nights spent in a hospital recliner, sobbing in Victor's arms still haunted her.

"Okay, and what does it have to do with swimsuits?" she asks, reiterating the question. She only gets a mumble in response. "Excuse me?" she asks, getting tired of the round and round game. "He wants to do a photoshoot for a calendar" Mari says, her eyes squinting and her mouth drawn in a tight line as she waits for the outburst that was inevitably going to come with the next sentence. "And not just our normal bathing suits. Suits prepared specifically for us from the new Vreeland Line" she adds, resisting the desire to cover her face with her arms.

"Excuse me? What?" asks Shayera, thrown for a loop by the whole thing.

"Well, basically a lingerie swimsuit show for Vickie Vreeland's new line? She's broken into selling linger…"

"Yeah, yeah I know" Shayera responds, putting her hand up to stop her friend from speaking. She had already bought a good amount of Ms. Vreeland's clothes. Her husband was a big fan of seeing his wife all dressed up in all manner of outfits for him. She had no problem with that. In fact, she found that she loved it. But this? To be put out there like a piece of meat for all to look at and oogle? That was too much. This wasn't a private sexy show for Vic. This was practically pornography .

"Are you serious Mari? I can't do that. Vic wouldn't like that at all, and I have kids. Three kids" she says, reiterating the fact by using her fingers to illustrate, just in case Mari had forgotten how many three was.

"I know, I know but hear me out. Vic doesn't read those kinds of magazines does he? He doesn't even buy calendars like that. He prefers those inspirational quote 's not like he would find out..at least right away, and you can wear your mask too. If he does question it, just tell him it's someone else wearing your mask. As for Penny and Lily, I doubt they would read anything to put them into contact with that, and Henry is still too young. By the time he does come into contact with that stuff, you'll be long forgotten. Besides, it's not nude, though that would pull in a lot more money" Mari says jokingly, prompting Shayera to practically growl.

"Easy, easy, I kid, I kid. But it isn't nudity. Just you in something a little sexy and skimpy. It's for the children's hospital. Sick kids Shayera. I need you. You're the second to last one I need to ask. I've filled every other slot. I just need November and December, and you're a perfect Mrs. November" Mari says reaching across to grab Shayera's shoulder. "Please Shay, please. Mr. Reiner says he's already pre sold 700,000 dollars worth, with only light advertising".

"Wait, how can he already have pre-sold the calendar if he didn't even have women to shoot it with? That's not a smart business practice" Shayera says accusingly, causing Mari to wince under her gaze. "I may have told him, well more implied, that I could perhaps…..get eleven other women in the league to volunteer, you included and he may, and this is a big may, have advertised it as being a women of the Justice league calendar" she says quickly, closing her eyes again and waiting for the outburst. Instead Shayera's mouth just opens and she stares at Mari.

"Are you insane? Clinically I mean. I think you might be insane" Shayera says, leaning back in the seat aghast. "I'm not doing this. No way" she says, angrily pushing back the chair, scraping the floor of the watchtower's lunchroom as she gets up and makes to walk away. "Did I mention that you get ten percent of all profits made on the Hawkgirl lingerie line?" Mari calls from the table, causing Shayera to halt in her tracks. She bites her lip and sighs. "Did you just say ten percent? Of a national clothing line's sales?" she asks, glad nobody else was about though she was sure that there were already ten other women who knew what was going on. She found herself vaguely wondering who else was asked.

"Well, all stuff based on you yeah. There's a good amount of it" Mari says, watching Shayera seem to stiffen. "How much "stuff" is out there? Without my permission?" she asks, practically gritting her teeth at the thought of her image being stolen and sexualized.

"Well the mask is a big seller. So are the long green boots. Fake wings too. Mrs. Vreeland has already sold about twenty thousand dollars worth of your themed items already" Mari says, smirking as she knew this would get her friend back to the table. Shayera was a frugal woman who could make a penny go a long way. She wasn't stingy, just economically literate. Every dollar Vic brought in from his reporting job was either put to its proper use or saved. Of course, her novels also sold a lot so between them they had enough to spoil their children periodically and ensure themselves a future that was more than eating cat food and waiting to die.

"So let me get this straight. All proceeds from the Calendar go to the children's hospital right? I don't want anyone dipping their hands into that" Shayera says evenly with Mari nodding, a smile splitting her face. "Already been promised that in writing Shay. Reiner knows what will happen if his hands go into that money" she says.

"We need to keep this a secret. As much as I hate lying to Vic about it he can't know...not yet. I'll tell him in time" she adds, another thing Mari agrees too. "Trust me. I'm not telling Greg yet either. All of the girls want to keep this a little quiet for now until they find a way to tell them. I was thinking I'd tell Greg after our cruise next month" Mari says to herself.

It was unimportant to Shay who just moves onto the next subject. "I want the checks made out to me and quietly deposited in my kids' college funds. It'll make it easier for me to not have to see the checks and come up with an excuse for them all the time" she says, sitting back down. "Easily done. When do we have to be where we need to be?"

"Tonight, in Gotham" comes the quiet response. If the Thanagarian wasn't so used to Vixen's behavior she would have throttled her. She wanted to, but she held off.

"Alright. Who else do you have to convince to join in on this little scheme?"

_**Justice League Monitoring Station 3**_

"Absolutely not! How dare you even ask that of me" raves Wonder Woman, Diana not having taken the idea so well. She begins to pace back and forth. "When you told me it was for children first, I should have seen this coming. Hera help me, to be paraded around all those men in nothing but rags? How dare you ask me to do this" she says, Hawkgirl and Mari both resisting the urge to run though Hawkgirl wants to run, not because she's afraid of Diana, but to leave Mari to face her wrath alone.

"Diana, honestly, we really need you to get over this and get over it quickly. Put the facts together. One, it is all for sick kids in the hospital. The money we make off the calendar would really help them. Two, you're single and unattached so you don't even have to hide it from someone like we have to so there's that. Third, you already know you're going to do it. So just agree and we can get even with Mari later" Hawkgirl says, arms crossed under her chest as she wants to get this over with. She'd already called Vic and told him that she'd have to work another shift tonight to cover for Black Canary. She hated lying to him, especially as Vic seemed so understanding.

"No problem Shay. I just gotta go out real quick for..well a newscast so Clark is watching the kids for now. He's bringing his kids too so they can all hang out at the apartment. Canary is busy tonight too oddly" he says, his change in tone being missed by Shayera when he said he had a job tonight too.

"Sounds good babe" she said, leaning against the wall with her cellphone pressed to her ear. She couldn't help but smile just thinking about her husband. "I love you Vic". She heard the chuckle on the other side of the line. "I love you more pretty bird" he says, using his nickname for her. "Everything okay?" he asks further to which the smile slowly drops off of her face. "Yeah, yeah babe everything's fine" she says. She hated lying to him. She'd never hid something from him before, and over this? It seemed so small and insignificant compared to some of the things she'd told him. "Well, okay. If something comes up, tell me okay?" he asks. "Alright Vic. Bye".

She's taken back out of her thoughts by the glare that Diana is sending her way. She doesn't back down from the Amazon and returns the look until Diana sighs and pinches the bridge of her nose. "Let's get this over with then. Where are we going?" asks Diana, who finds her hand grabbed by Mari who begins to pull her to the door. "The transporter. Gotham. Come on."

_**Gotham City**_

"Alright ladies, thank you so much for coming. This is going to be great. I'm sorry I can't stay long but I'm here to get you ready" he says, the group of women looking at him. "There are dressing rooms to the right and if you should need them, personal assistants. The photographers will be here any minute and they'll help with the rest. We have three photographers just to make you feel comfortable. Your costumes are in the rooms labelled with your names on the door. Good luck" says Mr. Reiner, quickly walking out and leaving the baffled women surrounded by the likes of a movie set, with people running this way and that and all sorts of lightning equipment strewn about.

"Well, at least he isn't a creep that wants to watch us undress" jokes Black Canary, also known as Dinah Kent.

"Don't worry girls. Reiner is on the up and up. He's a nice guy. Also, pretty sure he's gay" says Mari causing Diana to scoff. "Thank Hera for small miracles". Shayera couldn't help the smile as she looks around and counts out the women. It was almost amazing that Mari was able to convince so many to be involved. It was her, Diana, Black Canary, Mari herself, Fire, Ice, Stargirl and Supergirl.

"Wait a minute Mari, there's only eight of us here. Where's the other four?" Shayera asks, and before Mari can answer the door opens and four other women are led into the room by a woman wearing a tight pencil skirt and speaking into a headset. "Yes Mr. Reiner. The last four have arrived. Yes thank you" she said before hanging up.

"I can't believe you Mari. You didn't think it would be important to tell us that it wouldn't only be the league involved?" screams Dinah right at the woman who shrinks into herself. "Come on Dinah, lay off her" Shayera says, having to swallow her own anger. "She didn't get the worst of villainy involved after all," she says trying to redeem her friend a bit.

The four women that walked in most certainly didn't fit the bill for the worst of the worst when it came to the League's most wanted. Standing a few feet in front of them was Giganta, Catwoman, Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn, all in civilian dress and disguised. It was hard for Poison Ivy to disguise herself, green skin and all, but the rest wouldn't have attracted any negative attention.

"Knew that they wouldn't take it well," says Selina Kyle, wearing a long overcoat that did practically nothing to hide her feminine form. "Aww come on blondie. You know I've been on the straight and narrow since leaving Joker" comes Harley's response while Giganta and Poison Ivy both just look on apathetically.

Small bickering breaks out amongst the group as both heroines and villainesses trade insults at one another. This goes on for a few minutes, worrying some of the assistants and workers around until a shout quiets them all down.

"Shut up!" shouts Diana, quieting everyone instantly as she glares at the group. "You will all shut up and play nice. I want this over as quickly as possible. You, go to your changing rooms" she says, pointing at the assembled Leaguers. "You, also go to your rooms, with the added warning to behave. If not you will be thrown in jail, AFTER you do the shoot" she says, the silence that descends on the room almost comical as nobody moves. "Now!" Diana snaps, sending them all rushing to the rooms pointed out to them by equally nervous and scared by the direct and dictatorial tone of the Amazon's voice.

"Diana has a habit of getting things done, huh?" asks Mari before slipping into her changing room, which was located right next to Shayera's. The redhead just rolls her eyes and quickly enters the changing room, quietly thanking her friend for her ability to corral them.

_**A Few Minutes Later**_

Shayera studied herself in the mirror, and not for the first time, enjoying how it looked on her. She kept her boots and mask but aside from that she wore nothing of her original ensemble. Now she wore a one piece bathing suit, green with yellow stripes that covered only her front and barely any of her rear end, the back being more in line with a thong before becoming wider the further it went up her back. The front was slit to her belly, exposing a generous expanse of flesh from her navel to her breasts, covering only the nipples and a few inches of her chest to the left and right respectively.

"Hmm, not bad. Wonder what Vic would think" she asks herself, moving her hands up to feel her own chest. She frowns, running her hands down her body. She'd gained weight, and was feeling self conscious about it. Only then did it dawn on her that soon everybody would be able to see her in the ensemble and she felt the urge to fly away. Only the thought of how much better life could be for those sick kids kept her in place. "Alright. It's not too long. Only a few minutes to get a few pictures" she says, reaching behind her to pull the fabric from her rear end as it had started to wedge uncomfortably.

"Who would wear this for fun? Sexy? Yes. Comfortable? No" she says, opening the door and stepping out into the studios main hall where the rest were already waiting. It was rather shocking to her, seeing all her friends and some of the villains she'd fought wearing such outfits. It was almost like she was in some horny teenage boys fantasy. In some ways she was, or at least was going to be.

"I can't believe it. How the hell does Mari manage to convince us to do this crap?" asks Black Canary, walking up to Shayera. The busty blonde was dressed even skimpier than her, which the Thanagarian didn't even think was possible. Dinah's ensemble was a two piece which barely held in her chest, black of course with two yellow canaries sewn onto the fabric with a black thong and her fishnets. Shayera can't help herself as her eyes are drawn to her friends breasts.

"Hey, up here. Didn't realize you swung that way Shay. Does Vic know? Doubt that he'd mind if you did" says Dinah, laughing as she crosses her arms over her chest, being nervous about the whole thing. "I don't though if I did you'd be the first to know" Shayera laughs, enjoying the humor, feeling that it breaks up the tension. "Just haven't seen you so scantily clad before. A lot different than when you and Clark came to Gotham and we went to the beach with the kids" teases Shayera, elbowing her friend in the side.

"Ohh please. I'd never be caught dead in this thing, and there are words for women that would. Aside from that, never thought I'd see you in a thong" the blonde teases right back, jokingly leaning back to get a good look at Shayera's posterior. Shay's hands instantly go to her rear, covering it as best as she can. "Hey!" she says, a blush breaking across her face.

"Ladies, ladies, the photographers will be here soon. Please, just wait a little bit more. Traffic is awful this time of year and with all the snow…" explains the organizer.

"Well, at least it's warm in here" says Mari, walking over wearing practically nothing at all. The woman's lighter and more athletic build hidden by nothing but a loincloth and a wrap about her breasts with plenty of holes in it to expose the smooth brown skin beneath. "Obviously going for a Tarzan look huh Mari? Are you wearing anything under that loincloth?" Asks Dinah.

Mari just blushes, the black woman for once not having a smart remark. "That's for Greg to know...later on and for you to never find out. I didn't realize these would be so ...revealing" she says, her fingers pricking at the hem of her top, pulling up to cover more of her breasts.

"Wait, you didn't know?" asks Diana, an edge to her voice as she walks up to the duo. Diana's outfit was rather endearing to her. She was wearing a tinier version of her underwear that was more in line with a thong than underwear while keeping her signature boots and her tiara. The only thing keeping her breasts covered was a crisscrossed stars and stripes colored fabric which let her breasts bounce rather freely.

"No, I really didn't. I just imagined bikinis and one pieces with our color schemes. They didn't tell me beforehand" admits Mari, looking pretty guilty about it. "Ahh well it's okay Mari. It's not too big a deal. Just our dignity. Not a big loss" says Dinah jokingly wrapping her arm around the smaller woman's shoulder. Shay just smiles and nods, shrugging. "It's not a big deal. But you do owe me one night of babysitting" she adds. Mari just rolls her eyes. "Ohh no, a night of watching your little monsters?" she says, putting a hand on her left breast as if she was going to have a heart attack.

It was no secret that Mari loved Shayera's children and for their part the younger Sages loved their Aunt Mari, though they had no qualms about playing their two favorite aunt's, Mari and Dinah, against one another.

Diana just awkwardly shuffles, looking down her own body. "I've been naked around my sister Amazons. It was never something to be frowned on with them and you all are just as much my sisters now. This is not a big deal" she says, smiling to help Mari let go of some of her guilt. "Not to mention Hal is really going to like it" teases Dinah, referencing the secret crush that the woman nursed for the Green Lantern.

Diana blushes and all three laugh, Diana joining in as they smile at one another. "I just hope Clark never finds out that Kara was here, let alone what she was wearing. He'd pretend to be mad at me but secretly he'd want to see me in this. But his little cousin? Never" Dinah says as they look over at the blonde in question who was talking to Power Girl across the room. Though the youngest of the group Kara was rather curvy and definitely wore the red cape and revealing leotard well, having ditched her skirt and shirt.

Before anymore could be said about Clark's possible response to the scandalous outfit his baby cousin was wearing the doors to the auditorium open up and three men walk in.

"I can't believe you talked me into this Wally. Do you realize how mad Shayera will be at me if she found out I was here?" says a redheaded man in the middle, turning to his left to talk to another redhead who was taller and lankier. "I second that Wally. Dinah wouldn't approve of this" says a dark haired man to the right as they walk towards the girls, oblivious as they walk towards their location.

All were dressed as if they'd just gotten off of work, white button up shirts and undone ties while the redhead in the middle wears a blue fedora. "Look guys, I know, I'm not too big a fan of this either but it's for kids right? Kids with cancer and stuff. We gotta help them out. Besides, it's ten thousand for each of us. That's a good amount of money. You and Vic could put it towards your kids college fund and me? Well I can just save it" the lankier redhead says before the three stop in front of the group.

"Hello ladies. We're the photo…..holy crap it's them!" Wally shouts, jumping back behind Vic who also seems to want to turn and run from the room. "Shayera? Wh...wha..what are you doing here?" the man stutters, seeing his wife while Clark meets Dinah's eyes.

Shayera couldn't believe it and had to blink a few times to make sure she was seeing what she was seeing. "Vic? What are you doing here? You're the photographer?" she asks before her eyes narrow at Clark before turning back to her husband. "Wait a minute, you said the kids were with Clark. If Clark is here, who is watching the kids?" she asks with worry in her voice. "Well, J'onn...disguised as Clark" he says, rubbing the back of his head and blushing. "That's a...well a...really nice outfit Shay" he says, licking his lips quickly before her averts his eyes, not wanting to come across as ogling her.

J'onn was mature and very responsible so Shayera let that issue drop. Probably safer with the Martian than they were with the Kryptonian anyway. "Thanks" she says, her own eyes turning away from her husband, he face beat red from being caught in such a situation. The room goes dead silent, both avoiding looking at each other as everyone looks on.

"Ohh fer Pete's sake! Ya both looked at each other enough ta have three kids. Ogle your wife why dontcha? She's hot, and if you won't I will" teases Harley Quinn from halfway across the room, surprisingly wearing the most conservative one piece, only being cut out on the sides to expose the area from her hips to under her breasts.

Shayera can't help but laugh. It was true. They'd looked at each other enough to make love more than enough times to make a lot more than three kids and Vic had seen her in outfits not too radically different from what she was in now. Vic laughs too and decides to appreciate the outfit, casting an appreciative eye on his wife. "Well, you do look rather hot" he teases causing Shayera to walk up to him, gently running her hand up and down his chest. "Ohh? And you don't mind everyone seeing me in this?" She teases, kissing his chin.

His arms wrap about her waist, crushing her body against his own. "Not at all. In fact, it's even hotter to think of all those poor guys out there lusting over the wrapping while I get to unwrap the present every night" he teases, nuzzling her nose.

"Great. I'm compared to a Christmas present" she says, her arms moving about his shoulders.

Dinah takes the opportunity to walk up to her own husband, a nervous expression on her face. "I'm sorry Clark. I hope you're not mad. Mari said this was for the kids and it would make a lot of money for the hospital" she says before Clark just sighs and pulls her close, kissing her on the forehead. "Don't worry. Wally pulled me in with the same excuse" he said. "Besides, I kind of like you wearing something that I don't need to use my X-Ray vision to see under".

"Clark, you see me nude all the time" Dinah says, laughing as Clarke's hand rubs her side, teasingly close to her rear end. "Ohh, farm boy. Getting a bit handsy are we?" she asks, causing the man to blush and retract his hand before her own grasps it by the wrist, stopping him. "That didn't mean stop" she teases, pressing her lips to his.

Wally just stands to the side, working on the camera that was hung by a strap across his neck. "Hi Wally" Fire says, having walked up behind him and seductively whispering in his ear. "You haven't called me in a few days. Don't tell me you aren't interested anymore" she says, pouting her lips teasingly as the Flash turns in her arms, staring down the open call of her cleavage put so generously on display for him by the brazilian's one piece. "N..n..not at all Beatriz. Just been busy" he says, his hands going to the woman's waist until he I roughly pulled away by another pair of much stronger hands. "Yeah, with me. Wally took me to the movies the other night where we had a very good time" says Giganta, teasingly wrapping her arms about the man's chest. She was wearing practically nothing except for a sheer one piece that only darkened to cover her pubic area and her breasts.

"Cadela, hands of my man" says Fire, ready to advance on the villainess who kisses Wally's cheek before moving forward to meet her opponent. "How about this, speak English. The accent is getting really annoying" she says, crossing her arms and smiling. "Ohh? Wally finds it sexy" Beatriz retorts until the two women are interrupted by the assistant's reappearance. "Ladies, please, calm down. Gentlemen" she says, turning to the three men. "Please take one of the three rooms for the private shoots" she says, rushing everyone on.

The men separated from the women, and move into the three separate rooms, one being particularly glad to not be in the middle of a brewing cat fight.

"Alright ladies. Line up. Four to a door. You'll each have twenty minute to shoot so take your time, listen to the photographers and try and have a little fun. We'll add backgrounds later on so don't worry about the sparsity of the rooms. Alright, we'll be here if you need anything" she says, letting the ladies move off on their own. The only two in a rush seemed to be Fire and Giganta who both jockeyed for first place outside of the door the Flash entered. Giganta won, wearing a triumphant smile as she moved her suit to further accentuate her assets while Fire fumed behind her, literally as green flames danced over her body. Supergirl and Stargirl lined up behind them, completing the Flash's assignments.

Shayera and Dinah were both allowed to assume the head positions behind their husband's doors with Poison Ivy, Mari and Diana joining the queue behind Hawkgirl while Catwoman Ice and Harley line up to be photographed by the man of steel.

"I only really trust your husband Shayera. No offense but Clark can we under these clothes" she says, having turned to Dinah. "Ohh it's no biggie. I get it" shrugs Dinah as Harley hops up and down in excitement. "I sure do hope he does" she teases. "I'll kill you if you even think about it clown" retorts the Black Canary without venom. "Ohh you're no fun Blondie. Though it might be fun. Ta ride the man of steel...sounds like a rolly coaster" Harley continues to tease.

"Alright, send the first in" the manager shouts, having received the green buzzer as Giganta, Dinah and Shayera enter the rooms.

_**Vic's Shoot- Five Minutes Later**_

"This Is all rather funny. Both of us lying, thinking the other would be worried about it" says Vic as he snaps more photos of Shayera who was posing for him as if she were swinging her mace, a generous portion of her side breast exposed. "Only for it to turn out that we were both here? At the same place" she teases as Vic snaps one more picture. "Yup. And I think we have it all Mrs. Sage. You're good to go" he teases as she steps down and moves over towards him. "We have twenty minutes though don't we?" she asks teasingly, her hands going to the side of his face.

"Well yeah but that's just in case we have difficulty finding a good pose and what not. Or if the model is being difficult which you weren't. You were a model...well...model" he says, his hands moving to rub her back. "Well, if we have all that time left let's do something" she teases, nuzzling his nose.

"Shay, they're right outside" he says, nervously motioning behind him. "Uhh hmm. Three more scantily clad women who my husband is definitely going to like the look of" she says, trailing kisses down his chin. "Shayera, you're killing me. You know I would never cheat" he says defensively. "I know, just want to make sure" she says, reaching down to begin undoing his belt. "Shayera..what..what do I tell them?" he winces as her fingers brush against a rather excited part of his body. "Tell them that I was being difficult. Now hush" she teases, pressing a finger against his lips before sinking to her knees in front of him.

Vic just blushes and licks his lips. "Difficult. Is that what this is called?" he asks as his wife giggles.

_**Fifteen Minutes Later**_

Shayera exits the room, closing the door behind her and wiping her lips with the back of her hand. "Go ahead in Diana. Vic is ready for you" she teases as she heads back to her dressing room, Dinah and Giganta both exiting at the same time as her though the Flash sees the villainess out, red lipstick marks dotting his face that he tries in vain to wipe away. Fire scowls at her passing opponent before wrapping her arms around the Flash and closing the door with her foot.

"So, did the photoshoot with Vic go as well as mine did with Clark?" asks Dinah, her hair disheveled. "Ohh yeah. I was very difficult and bratty but Vic was able to get me to behave" she teases back, opening the door to her dressing room and stepping in, the blonde's laughter echoing down through the door.

Shayera gets ready to change but decides against it as soon as she looked into the mirror. Instead she just removes her mask and puts on her coat, her mind fixated on what Vic said and how he loved being the one who "got to unwrap the present". She smiles as she fastens the belt about her waist, keeping the fabric closed. "It would be unfair to tease him with the present and not let him unwrap it after all" she says, giggling to herself before noticing how much time had passed.

She exits the room, her other clothes in a duffle bag. She didn't need to worry about wearing the swimsuit out of the studio. They had given it to her after all.

"Your husband is all done and waiting for you" says Mari, exiting the room right next to her. "The others are all done too and they took off. Although, Flash is still in there with Fire" she says with a smirk. "She must be being very difficult" Shayera says with a smirk. "Hey, by the way, thanks. I think...well, I think I needed this. Vic did too. It was kind of great" she says, not wanting to fill her friends head with too much praise. "It's no biggie. It was for the kids after all" she adds.

"That's true. Anyways, I'm going to head home with Vic. We might go get a coffee or something on the way home" she says, hugging her friend quickly before walking off towards the exit.

"Hey gorgeous. Going somewhere?" asks a voice which is quickly followed by hands wrapping about her waist and lips going to her neck. "Ohh, just to see my husband," she says, reaching behind her and rubbing the back of Vic's neck. "Ohh? Damn lucky man. Figures all the good ones are taken" he says teasingly, reaching into her coat. "You're still wearing it aren't you?" he asks, glsd that the studio was now empty, only a few techs working in private offices on developing the footage. "Uhh hmm. Figured I'd give you a chance to unwrap your present" she teases.

"Well, merry Christmas to me" he responds, kissing her deeply and making her toes curl in the process. "I love you" she says when he releases her lips. "Love you even more babe, now, let's get home. Or to a hotel. Or right here" he says with a lascivious smirk that told Shayera that he'd very well follow through if she said yes to "right here". She had to change her mind about sexy calendars. She hoped her husband bought a copy for himself, but only used November.


End file.
